You belong with me
by elmocrazy2010
Summary: So sheldon is the quarter back and his girlfriend, penny, is the main cheerleader. The one and only Amy Farrah fowler is his best friend. She's madly in love with him And he starts having more than friendly feelings towards her. Will penny let sheldon go that easy? SHAMY AU
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I'm still continuing my other story just to clear that up! Yet his idea struck me when I was not doing homework which I didn't finish lol. Anyways I do not own anything in this chapter bout the idea! Read and review!**

* * *

"Why does he have to be so handsome?" Questioned the petite brunette to herself. She looked down at the bottom of the bench to her shoes. Sneakers. She never felt comfortable in heels, or pretty.

Amy Farrah fowler was sitting on the bench thinking to herself about her football player best friend, Sheldon Lee Cooper, she watched him play in the field. Amy was the type to wear lots of layers even though her body was perfect as it was, but she only saw flaws. Amy was a beautiful, intelligent, young woman but shamefully all the guys weren't after those kinds of girls. Girls more like Penny.

Yes the beautiful blonde goddess that goes by the name penny. Also known as the quarter backs(sheldon) girlfriend. She was beautiful, but not very bright compared to Amy. She was at the top of the pyramid, while Amy wasn't even in any category. She had the best fashion taste, while Amy wore "granny" clothes that her mother bought her.

Amy's thoughts were interrupted when she saw sheldon smiling in her direction and walking her way. She smiled back and got up to realize he was greeting his girlfriend. He hugged and kissed penny, Amy winced and bit her lip and noted how bad it hurt every time she saw them together. He finally realized Amy was there and he smiled at her.

"What you think of the game Amy? We kicked some serious ass,huh?" Sheldon asked as he smiled brightly. "Yes, it was really good. You were amazing out there! I was surprised that they didn't tear you limb from limb since you're so skinny!" She teased like they always would. Sheldon playfully stuck his tongue out and they both giggled but being interrupted by a loud clearing throat.

"Shelly, babe, we got to go." Pouted penny trying to make an innocent face. "Okay, baby." Replied sheldon obediently as soon as she made the command. As they were walking away Amy reminded sheldon about their regular movie night, to which he just nodded. As Amy started collecting her stuff, she swore she saw penny smirking at her.

*later*  
Amy got all her DVDs she wanted to watch which included white chicks, Mean Girls, and just my lock. She knew sheldon would love them, since they watched them all the time. She drove to the store and bought popcorn and candy for the night. She finally just drove to Sheldon's house and went to knock so sheldon could help her take out the stuff like always.

The door opened to find a disheveled sheldon at the door. "Oh, hey Amy why are you here?" He asked dumbfounded as he stared at her. Amy stared at him in disbelief for a minute. How did he not know? Today was Friday! Every Friday since they were kids, they would always watch movies and eat junk food all night.

"I'm here for movie night sheldon. You know, the one we've had since we were kids. It's tradition!" She said to him. "Oh listen Amy, penny's over and were watching a movie already. Maybe we could reschedule. You won't mind, right?" He said not really asking, but basically knowing his friend will do what he wants, when he wants it.

Amy couldn't find her voice in her throat as she nodded. He smiled brightly at her. "Thanks Amy! You're the greatest best friend in the world!" And with that he closed the door in her face. Best friend. That's all she was to him. He was her world and that hurt the most is that he can never feel the same way back.

Amy cried on the way home, while listening to cold as you by Taylor swift.


	2. Chapter 2

**ENJOY**

Amy_ was walking down the school hallway, but she didn't know what was going on. All the kids were going one direction( lol sorry). She tried asking where everyone's going, but no one even looked in her direction._

_As she stood hopeless to where she was going, she saw a tall body going the other direction. Sheldon._

_Amy tried to get out of the herd, but they kept pulling her in like wild animals. She finally grasped out of their grasp and ran towards sheldon._

_As she got closer, he was farther. This kept going on until she sprinted faster and hugged him. _

_"Get off me, at once." Sheldon replied, his voice subtle but had an icy ring to it._

_She looked at him confused, but she couldn't find her voice, mad she couldn't let go._

_"Don't you see your not wanted here. Stop embracing me." Amy felt hot tears that she was holding in escape from her eyes and down to her cheeks. She finally let go, but as he started walking she grabbed his hand. He turned to look at her, his once shiny blue eyes filled with kindness, were now filled with pure icy hate. She jumped back like he burnt her hand, she gave him a pleading stare._

_"I don't want you. No one wants you. We're better off if you were dead."_

* * *

Amy woke up with a start. She felt her eyes were filled with tears and she was covered in cold sweat. She put on her glasses and looked over to her clock. 8:59. 'Well no use going to school now' she thought. Her mother wasn't home and she wouldn't care anyways because Amy wasn't a bad kid.

Amy was secretly happy that she didn't have to go to school today. She couldn't face sheldon today not after yesterday. She's not mad. Thats an understatement. She's infuriated! Sheldon and herself have had this tradition since kindergarten and now he threw it away because of some tart. It just wasn't because she was jealous. He let her done.

She turned over on her side and she checked her phone 4 missed messages from sheldon.

**Hey get up sleepy head! time for school (:**

**Hello? Amy are you awake?/:**

**Are you ignoring me because of last night? ):**

**Okay whatever but your being childish. see you at school.**

Amy stared at her phone. He had the nerve to call her childish. She decided to just get him off her mind and do something productive. She put her phone on silent and went to take a shower. After she was refreshed, she got dressed and got cereal for breakfast. She did all her chores and decided to go out for a walk.

She was walking down the pavement thinking about her life and why she had to be her. She sat down on a bench and put her head on her hands. A few sniffles were heard in the park because of how quite it is.

Amy felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a handsome guy. He was about as tall as sheldon, had blonde hair, warm brown eyes that she could melt in. He had a manly face and smelt great. He was like an angel she couldn't stop staring at.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" His voice was like velvet, something she would like to hear more often. "Yes, I'm fine, thank." Amy told the stranger. " I just moved here and I was wandering what a beautiful gal like you would be crying over?" "Well it's a guy..." "Say no more. Guys aren't worth crying over, and those who are won't make you cry in the first place." He smiled warmly at her. He made her crack a small smile.

"You have a beautiful smile. You should smile more it suits you." How could this stranger make her feel lovely and guilty at the same time, like she was cheating on sheldon, but her and sheldon aren't together. "I'm going to Pasadena highschool." "That's where I go" "We'll, since we've met eachother lets have some fun around town!" He had a bad boy vibe to him that Amy strangely was attracted to. "I don't even know your name." "So sorry madam, Peter Jackson at your service." He said as he bowed jokingly. He held out his arm and Amy intertwined hers with his and they were off. Amy didn't feel that spark that she did when she hugged sheldon, it was different with Peter , and she didn't like it.

* * *

Amy and Peter came back at 6 in the afternoon. They were laughing about how Peter had faked dieing in the pizza parlor and the owner was screaming for two minutes straight.

"I guess this is goodbye." Amy replied with a lil enthusiasm, she liked his company but she still felt a lil guilt in her stomach. She turned on her phone and checked her messages, 16 from sheldon, but she decided to read 3 of them.

**Why weren't you at school! You left me alone!**

**Amy why aren't you replying! I said I'm sorry! Are you okay! Are you hurt? Have you've Been eaten by a mountain lion! O: **

**I'm coming over.**

All those messages were sent 15 minutes ago and she shook her head, she felt happiness go threw her at the thought of sheldon coming over.

Her train of thought was interrupted by Peter's voice. "I'll see you tomorrow? Goodnight my beautiful friend." He said as he kissed her cheek goodbye. He walked away, and walked past a frozen sheldon.

**so Peter isn't gonna be in the story for long hint hint and plus its just to spice it up lol r&r**


End file.
